Manager's Stories
by Fazea
Summary: Para kapten dengan semberononya menukar-nukar manager mereka.. Request HirumaYouriLoveJumonji! Chapter 3: At Ojo. Update! Pair this chap: Super sedikit RuiMegu, SakuMegu. DISCONTINUED! SORRY! QAQ
1. Prolog

_|\/\/|_

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 milik Yusuke Murata dan Inagaki Riichiro

Genre: Romance aneh (sementara genrenya ini dulu aja)

Rate: K+ saja..

Pair: HiruMamo, SenaSuzu, ShinWaka, RuiMegu, KotaJulie (seiring chapter)

Manager's Story©Kazeyana Fami  
Chapter 1: Prolog

_|\/\/|_

Sang kapten Hiruma, seperti biasanya duduk anteng didepan laptopnya sambil mengetik sesuatu. Sang manager, Anezaki Mamori. Hanya bisa menggeleng memperhatikan si kapten tim yang kerjanya begitu seharian dari balik jendela, padahal anggota tim yang lain sedang latihan keras di bawah langit senja.

_'Tunggu, senja? Latihan sudah harus diakhiri..' _batin Mamori sambil memperhatikan arlojinya.

"Hiruma-kun, jangan duduk-duduk saja, ayo segera akhiri latihan sore hari ini!" Mamori memperingatkan, inilah salah satu tugasnya sebagai manager.

"Cerewet manager sialan! Nanti mereka juga pulang sendiri-sendiri!" Hiruma mendengus, tapi tetap dihiraukan.

"Hhhh.." Mamori mengalah, percuma saja dilanjutkan. Terkadang perkataan Hiruma yang ketus ada benarnya.

"_Kriiing.." _telepon club house berbunyi.

"Ada telepon tuh manager sialan, cepat angkat!" perintah Hiruma.

Mamori sedikit canggung, _'Sejak kapan disini ada telepon?_', "Bu-buat apa telepon di club house, Hiruma-kun?"

"Oh, buat berkomunikasi jarak jauh" Hiruma menjelaskan.

"Kalau itu sih, aku juga tahu!" Mamori sebal, iapun mengangkat telepon itu, "Ya, disini Deimon Devil Bats dengan Mamori. Ini siapa?"

"_Oh, managernya ya? Aku Kumabukuro Riko, pewawancara majalah monthly american football. Maaf kalau terlalu mendadak, tapi kami perlu informasi secepatnya jadi bisakah kapten, ace dan manajer tim segera ke cafe Amefuto secepatnya? Tim Ojo__, Bando dan Zokugaku juga datang,"_ kata Riko dari seberang sana.

"Oh, mau wawancara? Kalau itu harus konfirmasi ke Hiruma-kun dulu, sebentar ya.." Mamori menutup teleponnya sebentar dan menahan tombol _pause_, "Hiruma-"

"Bilang kami akan kesana sekarang," jawab Hiruma.

"—baik, kami akan segera kesana" Mamori menyambung lagi dengan Riko.

"_Oh, terima kasih banyak! Saya tunggu!"_ Rikopun menutup teleponnya.

"Nah, Hiruma-kun, ayo siap-siap. Aku akan panggil Sena," Mamoripun pergi keluar untuk memanggil Sena.

"Iya, iya, dasar cerewet," Hirumapun menutup laptopnya sambil dengan ogah-ogahan.

_di cafe amefuto_

"Se-selamat datang! Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu!" Riko membungkuk hormat pada Mamori, Hiruma, dan Sena yang datang, "Silahkan duduk."

Merekapun duduk dikursi yang berbeda-beda. Kursi khusus ace, diisi Sena, Shin, Rui, dan Kotaro. Kursi khusus kapten diisi Otawara, Hiruma, Akaba, dan Rui..karena Rui itu sama-sama kapten dan ace, jadi dia duduk dikursi ace, tangan kanannya di kursi kapten(kebetulan tangannya panjang). Kursi manager diisi oleh Wakana, Mamori, Julie, dan Megu.

"Nah, sekali lagi terima kasih sudah datang.." sapa Riko yang akan mewawancarai para kapten lebih dulu.

"Udah, ga usah banyak bacot! Mulai aja wawancaranya!" bentak Hiruma.

"Ba-baik! Buat Akaba..Bagaimana menurutmu tentang Deimon?" tanya Riko pada Akaba.

"Fuh..*genjreng gitar* Cuma sekumpulan idiot yang tidak bisa diremehkan" jawabnya.

"Dia benar! Kekeke!" tawa Hiruma.

"Emh..kalau tentang Ojo?" tanya Riko lagi.

"Cuma sekumpulan orang yang tak bisa diremehkan yang labil."

"Labil itu apa?" Otawara mencium sesuatu yang janggal. Tak lain tak bukan kentutnya sendiri.

"Dan Hiruma, menurutmu, tipikal manager yang baik itu seperti apa?" tanya Riko pada Hiruma.

"KEKEKE! Yang jelas harus bisa dimanfaatkan, kerja keras, mengabdi pada tim, patuh pada perintah, tegas, baik, sopan santun, serta rajin menabung(?)!" jawab Hiruma "Nggak kayak si manager sialan itu tuh!" Hiruma nyindir Mamori.

"Apa maksudnya itu Hiruma-kun?" Mamori tersinggung, mengingat dia malah masuk ke semua kriteria manager yang disebutkan Hiruma barusan.

"Oh, mirip sama Wakana, manager kita dong! Cuman Wakana kurang tegas saja!" kata Otawara. Wakana sedikit bangga mendengarnya.

"Nggak dong! Manager kami itu yang terbaik kecuali emosinya, ya kan Julie?" seru Kotaro, berimbas pada mukanya yang dilempar bubur ayam oleh Julie.

Rui diam, takut digorok Megu.

"Kekeke! Coba manager tim kami kayak managernya Ojo, pekerja keras!" seru Hiruma.

"Coba manager timku lembut barang sedikit kayak manager Bando," kata Habashira Rui pelan.

"Coba manager tim kami lebih tegas kayak manager tim Zokukagu ya!" kata Otawara sambil ngupil.

"Mungkin akan lebih baik kalau manager tim kami bisa lebih stabil dan bertanggung jawab seperti manajer Deimon" kata Akaba sambil memainkan gitarnya.

Hening.

"Mau tukeran manager, kapten-kapten sialan?" tanya Hiruma seenak jidat.

"Bagus juga ide lu setan sialan! Gue ikutan!" kata Rui setuju.

"Bahaha! Seru nih!"

"Fuh, Menarik..ikut deh."

"Kekeke, jadi semuanya setuju nih?"

"Yaaa!"

"Aku ambil manager Ojo!" seru Hiruma.

"Aku ambil manager Zokugaku!" seru Otamara, membanting tangannya yang segede alaihim ke meja.

"Aku ambil manager Bando!" seru Rui dari kursi ace, tangannya doang yang ikutan.

"Aku ambil manager Deimon!" seru Akaba. Sedangkan para manajer dari tadi cuma diam mendengar keputusan para kapten yang sembrono.

"Tunggu!" Mamori bangkit "Kalau tukaran manager begini, berarti harus pindah sekolah?"

"Ma-Mamonee benar," kata Wakana yang sedikit memberanikan diri.

"Ya elah, ga usah! Tetep sekolah kayak biasanya, cuman tiap pagi dan tiap sepulang sekolah harus jadi manager buat tim lain!" kata Rui.

"Tumben lu pinter, makan apa dirumah?" tanya Hiruma.

"Curcuma plus emulsion rasa stroberi dong" jawabnya dengan najong.

"Sudah diputuskan! Mulai besok, program 'pertukaran manager' dilaksanakan! YA~HA!"

"YAAAA!"

Serdadu tim beradu keluar kafe mempersiapkan dan 'mematangkan' program itu. Para manager cuma bisa pasrah.

"Anu..wawancaranya...?" Kasihan ya Riko..ckckck.

_|\/\/|_

A/N: Pendek? Emang! XD Namanya juga baru prolog~ Sekali-kali daku mau coba per-chapter pendek aja, nggak bengkak kayak fic saya yang baru-baru ini update.. -,-;  
Terus, cuma mau memperingatkan, saya belum pikir panjang soal fic ini, jadi...80% kayaknya bakal bernasip sama dengan Je Retournai! *sembah sujud*  
Dan lagi, numpang tanya, 'manager' atau 'manajer' tulisan yang bener buat fic ini? Bingung.. -,-

Review?

P.S: Maaf sekali..selama ini Fami jarang review fic-fic baru para newbie disini..Saya masih butuh penyesuaian *halah* setelah hiatus panjang..(Cuma 2 minggu, gimana nanti hiatus UAN mbak?)

Last word, gomen.


	2. At Deimon

A/N: Gomen sangat, saya dengan bodohnya lupa bilang kalau fic ini rikues HirumaYouriLoveJumonji (nggak tau sekarang udah ganti panname apa, anynomus reader soalnya) Balesan anynomus reader~

**JasmineSheetaMaharani**: Hehe, thanks :D Ng, kun? Saya kan cewek, nggak apa-apa sih, toh kelakuan saya kayak cowok *boom*

**Faika Araifa ga login**: Sankyuu~ XD Season cycle..kapan di update? *gedor-gedor rumah Faika-chan*

**just reader 'Monta**: Ah, anda sudah tau chapter keempatnya..! *duar* Thanks RnRnya :3

_|\/\/|_

Eyeshield 21©Yusuke Murata & Inagaki Riichiro

Manager's Stories©Kazeyana Fami  
Chapter 2: At Deimon

Pair this chapter: a little ShinWaka dan ShinSena, ketidakjelasan HiruWaka, SenaWaka(hoe?)

_|\/\/|_

Matahari belum muncul dari timur, tapi seorang gadis berkuncir kuda sudah berpakaian rapi, siap untuk berangkat sekolah. Setelah menaiki kereta yang masih lenggang, dan baru setengah jalan ke SMU-nya, tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti, lalu ia menepuk dahinya sendiri.

'_Bodohnya aku! Hari ini kan' pertukaran manajer mulai dilaksanakan!'_

Wakana melihat arloji mungil di pergelangan tangannya, _'Masih ada waktu.'_

BRUK

"Ma-maaf!" Wakana menabrak seseorang waktu berbalik.

"Wakana? Bukannya hari ini kamu harusnya di Deimon?" ternyata itu seniornya, Takami. Dibelakangnya Shin, Sakuraba, dan Otawara menyusul.

"Maka dari itu…aku lupa..harus buru-buru ke Deimon," desahnya.

"Wakana, kalau ada apa-apa, telpon saja ya!" Otawara menghibur Wakana, mengingat tempatnya bertukar adalah sarang dedemit.

"Talepon? Kemana?"

"Ke 14045 terus pesen _BeefProsperity_ kalau lapar!" Aha, telepon delivery disaat-saat genting, inilah mengapa Otawara tidak bisa jadi pengatur strategi.

"Telepon salah satu dari kami maksudnya.." kata Takami.

"Tenang saja, Takami-san. Nah, aku berangkat ya!" Wakana pun berlalu.

"Yang menggantikan posisi Wakana siapa, Otawara?" tanya Sakuraba.

"Oh, itu manajer Zokugaku, namanya Tsuyumine Megu."

"Yang suka bawa-bawa samurai kan? Mengerikan!" jerit Sakuraba, tapi terhenti setelah melihat sosok didepannya.

"Keberatan?" Megu menodongkan samurainya ke Sakuraba.

"HIIIIIIII!."

_di Deimon_

"Deimon…ini kan?" Wakana melangkah ke sebuah SMU swasta dengan secarik kertas alamat SMU Deimon yang diberikan Hiruma setelah wawancara-yang-gagal kemarin. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 05.50, Wakanamerapikan kembali jas yang dipakainya, berusaha menutupi seragam Ojo-nya. Malu memang seragamnya lain sendiri. Lalu ia mengintip sedikit dari balik pagar, memperhatikan dimulainya latihan pagi Deimon Devil Bats.

"Gendut sialan! Bawa semua perlengkapan kesini! Botak sialan! Lari keliling lapangan 100 kali! Kemana si cebol sama si monyet sialan itu? Terus kemana pengganti manajer sialan itu?" teriak Hiruma di tengah lapangan. Sesaat, Wakana sempat mempertanyakan keselamatan hidupnya.

"Eh, kamu kan manajer Ojo, penggantinya kak Mamori kan?" tanya Sena yang datang bersama Monta.

"Muki? Penggantinya kak Mamori?"

"Ah, Hiruma-san dan kapten lainnya tukar-tukaran manajer, kak Mamori di Bando, kita dapat manajer Ojo.." Sena menjelaskan.

"SAD MAX!"

"Kenapa nggak masuk saja?" tanya Sena ramah.

"Eh, itu.." Wakana malu-malu untuk menjawab, terlalu berbahaya kalau menjawab jujur: "Ada setan sih."

"KEKEKE, INI DIA PENGGANTI MANAJER SIALAN ITU~" Hiruma tiba-tiba menggenggam kedua pundak Wakana dari belakang tanpa aura kehidupan.

GLEK

"JANGAN PIKIR DENGAN TERPILIHNYA KAU DISINI BAKAL AKU LAKUKAN SECARA ISTIMEWA..KEKEKEKEKE," kata Hiruma lagi, _'Aku juga nggak mau diperlakukan istimewa sama kamu, kok,' _batin Wakana, semaput.

"KEKEKE, cepat masuk dan gantikan tugas si manajer sialan itu!" perintah Hiruma sambil menerbangkan timah-timah panas dari machine gun-nya.

"Ba-Baik!"

Dimulailah tugas Wakana sebagai manajer di Deimon selama latihan pagi ini. Mulai dari yang standar seperti menghitung kecepatan 40 yard pemain, mengedit video, membersihkan ruang klub, dan lain-lain sampai yang bombastis seperti mandiin Cerberus, mengepel lapangan, dan mijitin Kurita.

"Hiyaaa, tidak ada waktu untuk kembali ke Ojo!" jerit Wakana, mencoba sebisanya untuk berlari ke sekolahnya setelah latihan pagi selesai dan para pemain sudah berganti pakaian. Hiruma hanya memperhatikan gadis itu merangang sambil berlari.

"Cebol, sini," Hiruma memanggil Sena.

"Ada apa, Hiruma-san?"

"Pssst, pssst.." Hiruma membisikan sesuatu ke telinga Sena.

"Mana aku ngerti kalau Hiruma-san ngomongnya cuma 'psst-psst'!"

"ANTERIN SI PENGGANTI MANAJER SIALAN ITU KE OJO BUAT SEKOLAH PAKE KECEPATAN CAHAYAMU, CEBOL!" Hiruma teriak di kuping Sena yang sukses bikin saraf telinganya rusak.

"Ha-haiiik.." jawab Sena sempoyongan lalu menyusul Wakana.

"Wa-Wakana-san! Biar kuantarkan kau sampai ke Ojo..!" teriak Sena dari kejauhan, langkah Wakanapun terhenti.

"Ti-tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri kok."

"Hiruma-san yang menyuruhku buat mengantarkanmu ke Ojo tepat waktu.." kata Sena melas, pendengarannya belum pulih.

"…baiklah…" Wakana mengingat nasihat ayahnya: "Rejeki jangan ditolak!"

"..Nah!" Sena jongkok dengan posisi kedua tangan di belakang punggungnya. _'…Mau cebok ya?'_ batin Wakana _sweatdrop._

"Kugendong sampai Ojo lalu kuantar!"

"Eh, tapi…" Wakana ragu-ragu dengan wajah yang merah padam.

"Nanti telat!" kata Sena lagi, maksa.

Pada akhirnya Wakana menurut. Kedua tangannya memeluk leher Sena, kedua kakinya dijinjing Sena.

"Be-berat ya?" tanya Wakana.

"Nggak kok, bench pressku kan' 42 kg!" jawab Sena bangga sambil pamer, padahal hanya 42 kg saja.

DUESH!

"Te-terima kasih, Sena-san!" Wakana membungkuk tanda terima kasih pada Sena yang sudah mengantarkannya jauh-jauh dari Deimon sampai Ojo dengan kecepatan cahayanya.

"Ya, sama-sama…Latihan sore kau datang kan?" tanya Sena.

"…iya, aku kan..sekarang jadi manajer Deimon!" jawabnya sambil ternyum manis yang mana membuat pipi Sena memerah.

"Hm, iya, ya.." Senapun kambali ke Deimon, tapi dia telat.

_waktu pulang Ojo_

Wakana merapikan buku-buku dan tasnya ditengah hilir-mudik teman-teman sekelasnya yang ingin kembali ke alam masing-masing. Sore ini Wakana akan kembali ke Deimon untuk latihan sorenya.

"Ah, Wakana, bagaimana harimu di Deimon?" sapa Nekoyama(* pada Wakana yang berjalan di koridor.

"Lumayan..terus, bagaimana manajer Zokugaku menggantikan tugasku?" tanya Wakana balik. Nekoyama terdiam.

"Selamat berjuang ya!" Nekoyama pergi begitu saja tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Wakana. _'Kenapa dia?'_

Wakanapun kembali berjalan agak lari kearah gerbang besar Ojo. Sambil berjalan melewati lapangan, dia memperhatikan latihan sore Ojo tanpa kehadiran dirinya. Herannya dia tidak melihat Megu. Waktu mepet, langkahnya diteruskan kembali. Tapi sosok yang familiar telah menunggunya, sambil bersandar di gerbang besar Ojo.

"Sena-san? Kenapa kesini?"

"Eh…menjemputmu? Hiruma-san menyuruhku menjemputmu biar nggak lama," jawabnya sok keren.

"Ma-makasih.." Wakana gagap, mengingat tadi pagi dia sudah diantar—digendong sampai Ojo, lalu sekarang dijemput..

"…Aku akan ikut," Shin tiba-tiba menyelak pembicaraan, sudah siap dengan baju training tak lupa sarung tangan kesayangan,"Pelatih menyuruhku lari keliling, kupikir dengan lari dari Ojo ke Deimon bolak-balik sama dengan lari keliling kota."

Dengan ikutnya Shin, Sena dan Wakana hanya berpandangan, tentu tidak keberatan sama sekali—tertolong malah, ada pihak ketiga yang membuat suasana tidak seperti semacam pacar lagi jalan-jalan.

_di jalan menuju Deimon_

Sena berkali-kali meminta agar Shin dan Wakana berlari meski cuma kecil-kecilan, mengingat ia diutus Hiruma untuk menjemput Wakana biar tidak lama. Tapi sekarang, lebih mirip jalan-jalan sore keluarga.

"S-Shin-san, Wakana-san..bisa kita jalan lebih cepat..?" tanya Sena sambil menanngis, bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi kalau dia tiba di Deimon nanti, yang kena pasti Sena, bukan Wakana.

"Ah, baik.." Wakana pun berlari, Shin dan Sena menyamakan kecepatan Wakana. Sena bisa saja menggendong Wakana seperti sebelumnya, tapi..ada Shin, jadi tidak enak.

"Hah..hah.." Wakana terengah-engah, "Aku sudah tidak sanggup..Sena-san dan Shin duluan saja, ya.."

"Lho, Hiruma-san memintaku menjemputmu, kalau aku datang tanpamu bagaimana ujungnya nanti?" Sena melas. Wakana krisis ide.

"Kami tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu begitu saja," Shin dengan santai dan mimik datar, merangkul pinggang Wakana dan membawanya di pundaknya seakan Wakana itu barang yang ringan—persis seperti waktu ia dan Wakana melawan perempuan bermulut sobek di 'Ghost House' (promosi fic sendiri, kekeke).

"Wu-WAH!" Wakana kaget bukan kepalang, wajahnya kini memerah sangat.

"Nah, Kobayakawa Sena, ayo lari ke Deimon," ajak Shin.

Sena yang masih bengong dengan kekuatan Shin dan merasa seperti pihak ketiga segera menjawab, "Iya!"

Maka larilah kedua orang yang memiliki kecepatan cahaya itu dibawah langit senja, kini giliran Wakana yang merasa seperti pihak ketiga.

_setelah sampai di Deimon_

"Maaf Shin, jadi kamu yang harus menggendongku.." kata Wakana ragu-ragu.

"Tak apa, lumayan buat latihan," jawabnya _cool_, "Kalau sudah selesai akan kujemput."

"Tidak usah repot-repot! Lagipula pasti nanti juga sudah malam!" Wakana panik.

"Nanti aku akan jemput," Shin bicara itu berkali-kali yang membuat Wakana tidak bisa berkutik sampai Shin pergi melanjutkan latihan keliling kotanya.

"NAH, KOK KALIAN LAMA SEKALI..?" Hiruma yang (lagi-lagi) datang tanpa hawa kehidupan berdiri dibelakang Sena dan Wakana.

"HIIIIII"

To Be Continued

_|\/\/|_

(*: Itu lho..running backnya Ojo :D

A/N: Rada aneh ya? =,= Ternyata aku tidak bisa jauh dari yang namanya 'word bengkak' =,="" Gomenne..*sembah sujud* Seseorang yang mau berbaik hati membeta fic saya..tolong..*cari sendiri dong* Next up, at Ojo! XD


	3. At Ojo

Balesan anynomus reader:  
**HirumaYouriAlwaysLoveJumoji: **Nggak apa-apa..nggak apa-apa..*Ishimaru mode on* Situ gabung? O.O Saya tunggu fanfic anda! Kasih tau saya kalau udah mublish 8D soalnya saya udah mulai hiatus DX

**Faika Araifa: **Hehehe~ XD Sankyuu ya say~ *digampar* Kapan nih Season Cycle internet saya udah dibatasi soalnya TToTT UAN itu terror..

**Akacchi males login: **Ah, saya emang dudul dalam imbuhan dan teman-temannya..Okelah saya tambahin humor tapi nggak jamin humornya nambah *lho?* Sankyuu ripiunya :D

**Just reader 'Monta: **Huh? Lucu? Thanks! X3 Tapi saya takut chapter kali ini humornya berkurang…humor sense saya lagi dikit sih TTATT

**Yomiko Hiruma: **Faminee-chan? Boleh-boleh^^ emang umurmu berapa? Lanjut, Shin nggak tau kalau tadi Sena gendong Wakana^^ kalau tahu…emm..gimana yah? *plak* Nasib Mamori, Julie, and Megu nanti bakal saya certain satu-satu. Maaf nggak bisa update kilat, thanks reviewnya! XD

Manager's Stories©Kazeyana Fami  
Chapter 3: At Ojo

Eyeshield 21©Yusuke Murata & Inagaki Riichiro  
Warning: OOC, typo all the way, pair crack merajalela, saya nggak tahu secara detail sifat si Megu DX  
Pair this chap: SakuMegu, RuiMegu super sangat dikit

_|\/\/|_

Matahari tergantung di barat, membuat Sakuraba makin ogah melangkah ke salah satu ruangan terbesar di sekolahnya. Tiga puluh enam jam yang lalu ia masih ingat dengan senyum manis mungil manajer semata wayangnya dengan gemulai menawarkan botol minum pada Sakuraba yang sepertiga mati dihantam latihan sore sambil berkata, '_Ini minumnya, Sakuraba._' Tapi sekarang…

"Kemana si artis sialan itu? Ujung jambulnya nggak kelihatan juga!"

…Hiruma versi cewek jadi manajer di Ojo dalam program pertukaran manajer yang sekarang sudah menginjak hari ketiga. Bayangan ingatan tentang Wakana kandas sudah.

"A... aku di sini, manajer...," sahut Sakuraba dari balik pintu, takut kalau muncul tiba-tiba Megu akan memutilasinya menjadi 16 bagian terus dikubur di _septic tank_.

"Cepet latihan sana, Jambul!" perintahnya sambil menodongkan pedang kayu. Padahal Sakuraba sudah tidak punya jambul sejak dicukur botak.

"Iya…," Sakuraba ogah-ogahan masuk ke ruang loker dan mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan seragam _Ojo White Knight_. Kemudian menyusul teman-teman di lapangan.

"Sakuraba, kau telat!" bentak Shogun dari _bench_ yang sukses memergoki Sakuraba terlambat, "Lari keliling lapangan 100 kali!"

"Ha... _hai_'…"

'_Pelatih sama manajer yang s__ekarang soulmate banget teganya...,' _ batin Sakuraba, capek.

Ya, Tsuyumine Megu sekarang jadi manajer _Ojo White Knight_ menggantikan Wakana atas permintaan Otawara karena—katanya—Wakana kurang tegas. Namun manajer pengganti ini ternyata terlalu tegas (baca: sadis) yang sukses membuat anggota-anggota tim dengan _defense_ terkuat ini menangis minta tolong. Katanya Megu sih, Wakana terlalu memanjakan anggota-anggota _Ojo White Knight_ ini—dan untungnya program pertukaran manajer ini hanya berlangsung dua minggu sesuai perkataan Hiruma si pencetus ide.

_selesai latihan sore_

Para anggota berbondong-bondong berganti pakaian di ruang loker—kecuali Sakuraba, dia masih keliling lapangan yang ke 93 kali.

"Shin kemana?" tanya Takami.

"Oh, dia _jogging_ keliling kota lagi," jawab Nekoyama.

"Omong-omong Shin jadi sering _jogging_ di latihan sore daripada latihan bersama kita, ya?" kata Kanzaki.

"Bukannya dari dulu dia memang begitu?"

"Bukan! Ia jadi lebih sering _jogging_ sejak Wakana pindah ke Deimon!"

"Bahaha! Ada ada saja… Ukh, jadi kangen Wakana-chan." Otawara tertawa garing lalu menangis sendu.

"Tugasnya kan sudah digantikan sama Megu…" Takami menenangkan Otawara seraya menepuk-nepuk punggung si kapten.

"Tapi Megu beda banget sama Wakana-chan! Dia galak, sadis, nggak ramah—iya sih, dia lebih tegas. Tau begini aku pilih manajer Deimon, siapa sih yang ngusulin dia!"

"Kamu sendiri."

"Oh, tidak ingat," jawabnya dengan tampang inosen.

"Otawara, bilang ke pelatih sana, biar Megu dipecat terus Wakana dikembalikan," usul Kanzaki, "Kita semua sudah nggak tahan sama siksaannya yang nggak ada hubungannya sama tugas manajer! Masa' lari keliling lapangan sambil diikat tali terus diseret dengan motor!"

"...Oke, aku bakal meminta pelatih untuk memecat manajer itu dan mengembalikan Wakana-chan! Tenang saja!" Otawara berlagak layaknya seorang kapten, tumben.

"Sebaiknya secepatnya," anggota lain mengangguk setuju.

Di lain tempat, lari 100 keliling lapangan baru saja Sakuraba selesaikan. Ia tidak henti-hentinya meneguk botol minum yang ia ambil sendiri. Maklum, Megu menolak mentah-mentah permintaannya untuk mengambilkan botol minum jatahnya. Tegukkan air mineralnya berhenti saat Sakuraba melihat sesosok perempuan berdiri mematung di depan ruang loker.

"Ma-manajer?"

Megu tidak menyahut.

"Manajer ngapain di depan pintu ruang loker? Mau ngintip ya?"

Pukulan maut Megu pada Sakuraba tertunda karena pintu ruang loker terbuka.

"Eh, ada kalian berdua!" sapa Takami hangat bersama anggota lainnya,"Kami pulang duluan ya, Sakuraba, ada urusan."

Sakuraba mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil pada teman-temannya.

"Jangan telat buat latihan besok pagi!" tegur Megu. Ada yang hanya mengangguk pasrah, ada juga yang berdecak kesal. Sakuraba dibuat terperangah karenanya dan merasa ada yang aneh. Ia kembali menatap manajernya yang bermuka merah padam.

"Apa lihat-lihat? Ganti baju sana!" Megu meninju punggung Sakuraba dengan sadis bak kerbau yang dicolok hidungnya. Sengaja melakukan itu untuk menutupi emosi-yang-entah-apa-bergejolak.

'_Duh, sakit...,__'_ Sakuraba mengelus punggungnya yang kena tonjok. Ia kembali teringat Wakana yang biasanya menempelkan _tape_ pada memarnya. Hiks.

.

.

Selesai berganti pakaian, Sakuraba berharap si gorila Megu sudah pulang biar ia tidak kena tonjok lagi. Huh, ia cuma bisa menghela nafas dan pasrah dengan segala kekejian yang ada.

_**Kreeeek**_

Pintu ruang loker dibuka. Sakuraba melihat si gorila menangis.

Tunggu... apa?

"MA-MANAJER?" tas klub yang ditentengnya terpental karena Sakuraba sendiri terjingkat saat melihat si manajer (yang entah sejak kapan dia panggil gorila di batinnya) duduk tersungkur dengan wajah yang ditutupi tangan tepat di samping pintu ruang loker.

Megu sendiri kelihatannya kaget dengan kehadiran Sakuraba.

"KAMU BELUM PULANG?" jerit perempuan itu sambil menghapus air matanya dengan cepat seraya menghantamkan enam pukulan pedang kayu pada Sakuraba.

Terjadi ke-_jawsdrop_-an sejenak.

"Manajer, kau… menangis?" tanya Sakuraba memberanikan diri sambil menenangkan Megu.

"Ti-tidak!" Megu mengelak.

"Kau menangis!" Sakuraba ngotot.

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

Begitu terus sampai kiamat.

"Haaah, kalian orang-orang Ojo benar-benar menyebalkan!" Megu menyerah, menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri ke lantai tempat ia menangis tadi.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Sakuraba polos binti penasaran.

"Tanyakan sendiri pada teman-temanmu yang ingin memecatku—dan aku tidak menangis!" bentak Megu lagi.

"Teman-temanku ingin memecatmu? Ke-kenapa?" sekarang ia tahu perasaan aneh apa yang ia lihat dari sikap teman-temannya.

"Katanya aku sadis, nggak ramah, dan sebagainya..."

'_Emang bener kok,'_ batin Sakuraba.

"Maaf, aku nggak bisa jadi manajer yang bisa dibanggakan di tim ini," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum kecut-simpul*?*.

'_Nih goril__a kepalanya terbentur apa sih? Bicaranya jadi beda banget!'_ Sakuraba bingung setengah mati antara iba dan 'rasain lo'. Antara baik dan jahat. Antara malaikat dan setan. Antara surga dan neraka. Antara Hiruma dan Mamori (lho?).

"Jadi kau menangis gara-gara baru mendengar teman-teman akan memecatmu?" Sakuraba bengong, "Pfft, ternyata orang sepertimu _sensitive_ juga, ya!"

Megu meng-_kamekameha_ Sakuraba.

_**TIN! TIN!**_

Pak supir a.k.a Habashira Rui sudah menjemput Megu diluar sana. Yah, sejak Megu jadi manajer tim Ojo, Rui menjemputnya tiap waktu pulang sama seperti Shin dan Wakana, bedanya pakai motor.

"Aku sudah dijemput. Besok pagi jangan telat ya, Jambul!" Megu bangun dan melangkah ke arah bang supir. Namun sebelumnya, Sakuraba menangkap tangan Megu.

"Besok… kau harus datang lagi! Jangan gara-gara begini saja kau lari, ternyata kau lebih lemah dibanding Wakana!" kata Sakuraba, "Percuma saja kami disiksa olehmu tanpa hasil yang jelas, iya kan'?"

Hening.

'_Aku belajar agar aku tidak menasihati preman lagi,'_ batin Sakuraba. Pingin kabur.

"Baik Jambul, aku akan datang." jawab Megu yang mana membuat Sakuraba membuang nafas lega, "Untuk membunuhmu yang sudah berani-beraninya mengatakan kalau aku lemah!" lanjut Megu yang mana membuat jantung Sakuraba mencret.

Megu pun membawa serta pedang kayunya. Sakuraba berdiri mematung. Dia menemukan sesuatu tergeletak di bumi.

"Apa ini? Kayak dompet... Oi, Manajer! Ini punyamu bukan?" sahut Sakuraba memanggil Megu sambil melambaikan tangannya yang memegang sebuah dompet PINK bertanda tangan Lee Min Ho.

"LEMPARKAN ITU SEKARANG JUGA, JAMBUL!" teriak Megu dari kejauhan dengan nada pembunuh dahsyat. Sakuraba pun melemparnya dengan senang hati. Megu menangkapnya dan segera pergi.

'_Aku nggak ngerti perempuan...'_ Sakuraba menggelengkan kepala, lalu pulang.

.

.

"…Jadi untuk apa kau kesini?" tanya Shogun pada Otawara.

"Entah, aku lupa. "

_**Moral Note: **__Harap tabah dengan cewek yang lagi 'dapet'_

_|\/\/|_

A/N: Hoho~ _I'm back_^^ Buat para author cowok (kalau ada) cewek memang _sensitive_ banget kalau lagi dapet XD Daku nggak tau sifat Megu secara detail..jadinya saya bikin OOC begini DX Alasan lainnya, untuk mengingatkan kita kembali kalau Megu benar-benar cewek *digorok Megu*

Oh iya, thanks to Dilia-senpai a.k.a Kirisha Zwingli yang sudah membeta chapter 3 ini~ :D _-berharap anda mau ngebeta juga chapter keempatnya-_ *duak*

Oh iya *digampar banyak bacot* saya lagi mau fokus ke pelajaran dulu meski libur puanjang*sok rajin*Jadi, rada hiatus yak.._Next up, at..Zokugaku_!


End file.
